RoseThorn
by Ironlegion715
Summary: A mysterious character dwelling in the Everfree forest who has sworn to vanquish darkness. His everyday duty to search for evil and defend Equestria. His life changes as escalating events occur. Not good with summaries, read and tell me what you think. critics are welcome; anything to develop me into a better writer.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and breezy, and an unusually silent night in the Everfree. As though every creature and tree were waiting for something to happen inside the dark forest. The stars that were out shined brightly through the few wisps of clouds were carried slowly on the cool breeze, providing a beautiful and satisfying night sky. The moon was a waning crescent, the lower half partly cloaked by a small cloud which was slowly being pushed away. Shining through the night sky ominously, providing what little light it illuminates to whatever creature may be awake lurking in the dark forest region below. It will be a new moon the next night, an ever more dangerous night when there is no light.  
The clouds were hovering high, moving slowly along with the refreshing breeze. Disappearing into an invisible vapor while another took its place, repeating the endless cycle. A slight Fog had arisen from the dew that resides on the grass, the weeds, and the assorted bushes and trees, hovering up ankle height from the wet grass. The dark green trees and bushes shook gracefully from each passing breeze.  
Most of the animals were sleeping cozily within small makeshift dens. At the same time a few nocturnal animals roamed about, keeping a look out for the predators who prowl in the bushes at night, who are waiting, and watching for their next meal. The animals had to be very careful with everything they did, or they would be the next on the list.  
There were scattered groups of deer, strangely seemingly wide awake, all across the forest. They are awake and more alert during the night due to the dangerous predators lurking about that would mercilessly take them in their sleep. Whether they learned this, or were taught this, no pony would truly know the answer to this behavior. Same goes with most of the other herbivores scowering the forest grounds. There behavior was, oddly intelligent. There were very few deer in each of the herds, they found it better that way for migrating around the forest, shuffling through the lush green bushes and the emerald green grass with less noise, they understood the disadvantage of numbers but they preferred the advantage of stealth instead. They passed quietly within the many short and tall trees of the large everfree forest, often running into separate herds. Making very little noise as they pass between each other, exchanging glances and occasional nods. Another example of their intelligence. Being careful with every movement they made as to not cause noise and be heard by something un-wanted. Many other animals took upon this example.

A unicorn, one with the look that it possessed great strength and capabilities, with the expression of an experienced veteran, while also having a calm collected nature. Made his way swiftly through the ominous, dimly lit forest. He wears a set of black armor, obviously made for night time engagements. The dark obsidian colored armor covered his full torso and much more of his body. All four of his legs had a form of shin and knee guards. Each also having a dark color. The centers containing an engraving of what looked like flowered rose vines wrapping around the whole of the plate armor sections around his body. These vines are also engraved on the torso, veining out all around it. Starting from a central rose which was centered on the chest. Still black in color to keep to the stealth purpose of the armor. his hind quarters defended by a double-sectioned plate armor that defends each waist and hip section on each side of the spine, as well as a section of scaled armor travelling the whole of the spine itself. The whole armor appears tightly fitted to prevent the armor from loosely shifting around, but provides no disadvantage or penalty to movement and defense. A perfect set of armor for one who is stealthy and agile while still seeking great defense.  
The armor appears to have a light reddish hue as well, as if enchanted for an unknown effect. His helmet appears to be a spartan helmet designed for ponies. Basically a black royal guard helmet, only all black rather than blue. Looking as though it were on patrol, seeking danger and prepared for worse case possibilities. He scans and studies all of the forest creatures for signs of a threat. He listens intently, turning his head sharply. As though he could hear what most could not. He almost appears to be looking for something specific, rather than just something out of the ordinary. But all that was seen were the few roaming deer further away in the forest and the occasional small rodent, who would appear to greet him happily. The light rustling of bushes and leaves from the wind or nocturnal rodents and night crawlers may have been the only thing heard. The sky occupied by the night hawks and owls along with a few scattered bats. He seems to be able to hear and see everything. So he continues on with his search for danger, or his unofficial search, as there was nothing happening here.

The forest is unusually quiet, the unicorn has already taken notice of this and takes precautions with his patrolling. Making sure to be just as quiet and very vigilant and diligent with the items around him. Keeping note in his mind of surroundings and noises that do occur. The forest goes completely still, but instead of the still it was experiencing it goes into an ominous still as a wolfs' howl sounds in the distance, he stops immediately and listens to the echoing to determine the direction of the howl. Everything listens and waits for the eminent sounds of more howling as the selected prey is overtaken. But this unicorn wasn't going to wait for a possibly innocent animal, or a friend, to be slaughtered. It was his self appointed duty. After depicting where it came from he makes a swift sprint through the dense forest. Swiftly dodging trees and other obstacles. Making little to no sound. His breathing remains slow and calm despite his speed and strength being exerted. His eyes focus on what is ahead. His mind concentrates on saving the animal from a terrible death. He reaches an opening in the forest and halts swiftly, never losing his vigilance, he peers around quickly.  
He spots a trail where damage and tracks can be seen that led into another section of the forest. There he smirks victoriously and begins his heroic sprint as he thinks to himself, *they haven't howled again. Hopefully it either got away or they haven't caught it yet. Please by Celestia don't let it be any pony.* his expression becomes that of more determination as he pushes on with his great speed. His hooves lightly hitting the ground as he gallops fearlessly upon the path that had been disturbed by the wolves that pursued the animal. He reaches a point where the trail forks into three directions, *they're going to corner it, I must be close.* as if on queue he spots a wolf just ahead of him, continuing to pursue the animal as its pack closes in from the sides. The unicorn quickly surveys the situation. He has spotted the two wolves that had broken off and began to go around to herd the helpless creature to where it cannot escape. There was a cliff closing in ahead. He knows that means the chase was close to an end and he had to do something. He spotted the animal that was running, he couldn't get a good view of it due to the trees and lack of light and the high speed running. He simply saw a dark and small figure, but he knew the shape of the figure.  
He believes it is now time to intervene with the wolves. The cliff was too large for the fleeing creature to go around and by-pass. He focuses again to the fleeing creature from where he is. The creature, from the size and shape, was confirmed that it had to be a pony. *what nightmarish thoughts of fear that may be passing through that ponies head. I must hurry, I may be able to stop them before they lunge in for their final blow* he knows the wolves will simply wait for it to corner itself against the wall so they won't pounce at it just yet. They may take the luxury to tease and play with it before they go in and kill it. The unicorn has had enough experience with these wolves to know how they are. To know the evil that possesses them. He knows they won't pass up this chance. But he will deprive them of that chance with extreme prejudice. He smirks and a mixed look of determination and concentration permeates upon his face as he slows down slightly and prepares himself for the possible fight ahead. He may have spotted out three different trails, but knowing the wolves, there will always be and extra one or two in the outer boundaries of the chase for in case their prey successfully escapes the main hunters. The howls are to alert those outer wolves, or the inner ones in the case that the prey happens to escape, that it has either been caught and the slaughter has begun, or to inform the other hunters where it is. A smart strategy on the hunters part. The unicorn wasn't going to allow the worse case scenario to happen for the thought of that prey possibly being one of his close and only friends. The thought of it being his close friend makes him quicken his pace. The unicorn begins a determined battle cry just before he breaks through a wall of brush where the wolves now were.

"Aright Fluttershy, we'll see you later!" A country accented voice calls out from the entrance hallway to a humble looking cottage. Fluttershy, who had been searching for something is lightly startled as her friend Applejack called out. "Oh!- uhm, alright- I'll see you two later!" She replied with a little bit of restlessness behind her lightly tensed and quiet voice. She continued back to searching and calling out for her rabbit. The two mares had trouble hearing her from her sharp reply and frantic searching. Rainbow Dash had gone ahead outside and began hovering in the air as she waited impatiently for Applejack, who had stopped and was now looking at Fluttershy with a lightly concerned expression. "Sugar cube are you sure that you don't need any help?" she asks the kind pony sympathetically, watching her now lightly frantic and desperate searching. But after Fluttershy registers her friends question, she calms herself and relaxes, taking in a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "oh, no its fine really, I'm sure he is just out and about somewhere like usual and will come back real soon. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will all be fine" She smiles reassuringly, to comfort Applejack, and as well as herself. Applejack shrugs hesitantly, "well okay, if you say so. I guess we'll be off then. If you need help you know where we will be" She says with her warm and friendly voice as Rainbow Dash lands next to her, "yeah! just come and find us!" she says confidently. Fluttershy continues her smile of assurance to her friends as they walked away, "yes- I know. thank you very much, you two have a goodnight." She says with her continued smile, which slowly began to fade, unnoticeable to the departing mares. They reply with their separate good nights. A bet could immediately be heard on who could make it to their destination fastest, without flying, and they disappear into the night with great pace. Fluttershys fading smile remains until she can fully tell that they have gone and she closes the door quietly and softly.  
Her smile immediately dissipates and transforms into a desperate and frantic look as she turns and hovers herself up with her wings, beginning to levitate throughout her house, looking for her favorite bunny. She calls out for him, slowly becoming more and more frantic with her search. "Angelll!" She would call out with her mellow toned voice, but with each call becoming louder. She settles in defeat. "Oh where could he be.." she asks herself with worry and weary. She then looks around for other animals and spots out one of the birds she was caring for and she floats over to it. It has the shape of a phoenix, but is blue in color and very small compared to one. "Uhm- excuse me, have you seen a little white bunny?" she asks softly, making hoof motions to give an idea on his size, "he's about this tall, and this wide, uhm- he has a cute little fluffy tail." She asks with a somewhat desperate voice while remaining within her semi-calm state.  
The bird makes an expression as though it were thinking. It looks around the house slowly, searching for landmarks that may trigger its memory on where it had last seen the bunny. Slowly it scans the room, Fluttershy turns to scan with it, slowly getting a more worried look as the scan nears the backdoor. Her heart sinks and skips a beat as the bird tweets in confirmation that it last saw the bunny leave through that door. She swallows the lump that had formed in her throat as her mind was jumping through thoughts and possibilities of what may happen to her little friend out in the dark. The bird notices her sadness and worry and decides to fly down and begins to land itself on the center of her back, near the base of her neck. When its tiny feet barely graze her fur she let's out an "eep" from being startled and turns quickly to avoid whatever her mind pictured the little bird to be. When her heartbeat slows and she recovers her senses after she realized it was just the bird, She takes a few deep breaths. The bird hovers itself in front of her with a confused and concerned; worried look. Fluttershy gives a half heartened smile, "s-sorry.. I'm just really worried.. I have to go look for him... I can't leave him out there!" she bows her head slightly at first then stiffens up and looks confident, facing towards the door.  
The bird proceeds to fly onto her back and as it is on her back it rubs its feathery cheek against her neck to comfert her. She smiles lightly as her confidence has been slightly renewed even more by the little bird. With this renewed confidence she toughens up her look more and opens the door slowly and cautiously. Peering her head around the outside from one side of the house to the other. She scans the outside for any form of danger as well as any signs of Angel. She sighs with disbanded hope as she has no luck with finding him. But sees that there is no danger to be seen. She knows she has to go look for him, *I just have to!* Fluttershy thinks to herself as she bravely leaves her home, closing the door behind her. The bird had remained on her back and continues comforting her.  
She successfully takes several brave hoof steps but is then startled by the loud and sudden snap of a twig. Jumping up violently and "eeping" loudly she becomes slightly petrified after she curls up into a defensive ball on the ground. The bird had taken flight and now eyes her worriedly, flying down to her and hovering in front of her face it chirps quietly to get her attention without startling her again. Her defensively closed eyes open and look to the bird, where it motions with its beak down to her hooves casually, where she peers down shakily where she spots a broken twig that was protruding from underneath one of her hooves. She bows her head into her curled up body in embarrassment and blushes heavily, "s-so sorry.." she says timidly as the bird lightly flies onto her back and chirps with a forgiving tone. She smiles half heartily and looks forward, with her eyes now adjusted to the darkness around them, she can make out the objects that surround them much more clearly.  
The green trees of the nearby Everfree. The fields and far off homes of her sleeping neighbors. She looks back to the edge of the Everfree. "Ohh... why do I have a feeling that's where he is..." She says with a motherly and disheartened voice. She takes a few hoof steps up to the forest and stands just before an opening into the labyrinth of trees. She gazes up and around it with an observing expression while still keeping her shy and fearful self mixed in. Shaking heavily in fright. The bird chirps lightly with an encouraging tweet and flap, as this experience was not nerve racking to him. For he was used to such a thing. Fluttershy looks back to the tiny blue bird and smiles with a thankful smile. "At least you're with me brave little guy" she says mushy like and the bird chirps again in acknowledgement with happiness. Fluttershy looks forward at the forest once again and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She knew that this was most likely where he was, gone off and got lost again due to curiosity. Releasing the air from her lungs she opens her eyes slowly. "Well, h-here I go" she clinches her teeth together lightly and slowly makes her way into and deeper into the dark engulfing forest. Trying to keep a slow and deep breath as she continues on past each tree.  
The bird notices her slightly increasing shaking and nestles up against her neck to grant her comfort. She smiles again with her fear lowered, and then slows her shuffling through the tall grass, making very little noise, as she knows of certain predators that lurk through here. Fluttershy continues pushing into the forest in hopes of finding Angel. Her heart beats at a fast rate from light anxiety. Her eyes shifting sharply side to side to make sure nothing else is following her. But the forest is quiet and still. This intensified the anxiety which would have over come her had the little bird not been there to keep her calm.  
Something she spotted sparks some hope, but at the same time leads to dread. The ground beneath her reveals a sign of her little friend and she smiles thankfully. Looking down at an imprinted paw print, one specifically belonging to a little rabbit. "This is Angels, I just know it!" Giving a courageous and hope filled look as she scans the direction in which the prints lead. Unfortunately they go deeper into the dark woods, at this her level of confidence is lowered, but she still continues on for her friend.  
After several yards more she finds a touch of white fur. Her heart sinks in light agony at the thought of something happening to Angel, while at the same time leaping with light joy at the sign that she must be getting closer. At this her pace quickens slightly, slowing getting faster as the paw prints seem to come to an end. *please be okay!* she thinks to herself as she comes up to a slightly thicker section of the forest, more bushes on the ground and thicker sections of vines hanging from the trees. The tall grass providing an excellent hiding place for rodents, and some forms of predator as well. Fluttershy enters a slight opening that was noticeable within a patch of vines and was well hidden away, completely overlooking the five figures in the dark that resemble mangled piles of wood, she goes onward into the forest patch. Her eyes focused on the imprints on the forest floor. But the bird saw the piles of wood and kept an eye on them. The trail leads up into a tall and thick section of grass, that stuck out from any other section due to the light shaking from the center of it.  
She smiles with an enlightened look and approaches the grass quickly, stopping just outside of it. She bows her head to get a better look and she whispers quietly, "Angel? A-Are you in there?... please be in there" She takes in a light breath as she anticipates a positive response. The grass had immediately stopped shaking when she had begun calling out as though listening. After a moment, a little white head, particularly one belonging to a white rabbit, peeps out of the grass and scans around. Looking up at Fluttershy it smiles and rushes out of its hiding spot and gives her front leg a tight hug. Fluttershy smiles in relief and gives him the best hug she could, "w-why are you out here this late? In the everfree?" She asks as she finishes her hug. Angel makes a motion that it had saw something, then went and followed it. As Angel continues making his motions his enlightened mood slowly dissipates as it motions that he was then chased by- "ahhwwooo!" Just as Angel had motioned the sign, the center clump of wood that Fluttershy had overlooked earlier now stood tall with the shape of a large wolf and howled loudly. Fluttershys wings snap against her sides and she becomes petrified, her eyes wide and her heart pumping fast, she shakes in fear.  
The bird on her back swoops down and picks Angel up and takes him onto Fluttershys back quickly. Fluttershy glimpses back at the bunny and bird, then back to the wolves that now advanced on them quickly. Thinking fast, she turns and accelerates with a great speed through the dense forest. The wolves pursued her closely, keeping a backwards triangular formation. The greater of the wolves in the center. She doesn't notice the other two that had joined the chase further out that race through the woods on opposite sides of the triangle, preventing her from turning sharply to another direction. Her eyes lock forward as she races with fast pace to escape the impending death behind her. But slowly a very large cliff approaches, too large to successfully evade and go around or over lest her wings cooperate properly. She attempts to unfold her wings but has little luck as they are petrified against her sides from the great fear and anxiety. Her eyes begin to water and tears slowly begin to roll down her face as her end draws near. She comes to a halt at the large cliff side and let's out an exhausted breath of sadness and defeat. The first three wolves break through the tree wall aggressively and comes to a halt as well, further away from the wall. The others come in and take there positions on the opposite sides of the greater wolf, cornering her completely.  
They make a diabolical grin as they spread out more to prevent any escape. The center one let's out a loud howl that ends with what sounded like a sinister chuckle. It faces Fluttershy and continues its grin, beginning to close in slowly. Fluttershy had pressed herself against the cliff and now cowers in fear of what might happen to her. She forms a ball around Angel. The bird had flown up and searched for something that it could do, but before making its decision it sees a unicorn charging in, one that he recognizes and he simply smiles. He knew that everything would be alright. Angel embraces Fluttershy as it may be the last warm thing he may feel. Now the other wolves close in slowly, Each one in unison with the one next to it, each with an evil grin, making light sickly chuckle noises. Fluttershy cringes with her eyes closed as she whispers to her little friend, "I'm.. sorry..." her teeth then clinch tightly as she prepares herself while the center wolf, more massive than the others, approaches and leaps in for the final blow. But the wolf is repelled by something, Fluttershy takes notice at the amount of time it takes for the wolf and looks around her quickly. She sees that a bubble shield had been formed solidly around her. But out of fear she makes no acknowledgement of it and begins blacking out, her body had already been going into shock.  
She catches a glimpse of what happens, the large wolf had recovered and now eyed the bubble shield with confusion and anger. A rage filled yell is heard from behind them, "raaaahhhwww!" A large armored unicorn blasts out of the surrounding forest with extreme speed and charges at the center wolf, his eyes seeming to be filled with a burning fire. Before the wolf could turn and meet its new foe, the unicorn had jump lunged and, when the wolf turned around to face him, the unicorn makes a flip and his lower hind hoof meets the wolfs jaw with extreme force. The wolfs jaw makes a loud crackling sound as the hoofs penetrate into the jaw, shattering it completely and on through its head. The clump of now lifeless wood falls to the grass and its life essence leaves the body, the green shadow escaping into the forest. The unicorn recovered with great haste and had already begun to charge against the closest one to his left, the wolf was still turning and was unprepared. Making a swift side kick in the air as he jumps, he lands it directly where the dimple would be and shatters through the wooden head from the side and goes straight through to the other side. The clump of wood falls equally lifeless.  
As he had done this, the wolf that was on the right had been given enough time to retaliate and turn to meet the unicorn before he could charge at itself. But the unicorn had charged an arcane bolt as he kicked the wolf and launched it at the once prepared, now unprepared wolf. The arcane bolt soared through the air with a light whistle as he was side kicking the other, hitting the further wolf in the chest, burning straight through. Leaving a large charred hole. The two wolves he had taken down simultaneously, now lifeless, fell to the ground. The essences from each clump escape into the forest.  
The unicorn was breathing with a slow and collected breathing as he recovered again with great haste and skill, and positioned himself with a defensive stance in between the bubble shield and the other two wolves that had now come together and were still trying to get a grasp at the unicorns speed and agility. They simply growl, baring their sharp fangs with resentful expressions. The unicorn simply huffs and drags his hoof on the ground, charging his horn for another spell. Ready for the two weaker wolves to make their charge. The wolves look at him, and then to their fellow hunters that were on the ground, then to each other with question. In defeat they look at the unicorn and bark aggressively, the unicorn almost seems to understand them. "Remember! I will be there any time an innocent life is threatened." He continues dragging his hoof on the ground aggressively. *only this isn't only an innocent life. It is my friend" the unicorn thinks to himself. The wolves then bark again loudly and retreat through the woods.  
The unicorn remains there for a few moments to confirm that they had left for good and relaxes his stance. Rolling his neck and his shoulders to ease his muscles. The bubble shield around Fluttershy disappears slowly and the aura around his horn fades away completely. He turns and looks at the shivering Pegasus that was barely conscious. He scans her and her bunny, which was unconscious. He shifts his gaze back up to Fluttershy, which had now with what strength that was left in her conscious body had looked up at him. The facial expression she had was one mixed with fear, confusion, and loneliness; as well as a thankful and happy glint that shined from her eyes. The unicorn smiled and bowed his head slightly, "you are safe now, rest. Conserve your strength for when you wake." His horn charges and a sense of sleep fell over Fluttershy. "T-thank- you.. R-ro-rose Thorn.." She slowly fades into a dreamworld as rejuvenating energy flows through her body from the unicorn to keep her systems from going into arrest. She now sleeps safely and at peace.  
The unicorn feels slightly heavy from the spell he cast and slowly raises his head up, but this was something he was used to so he quickly recovered. Taking a deep, refreshing breathe of the cool night air he paces around slowly. Studying his surroundings as the night slowly went on. The unicorn looks down to the lifeless clumps of wood that had used to be timberwolves. "I do apologize, you had left me no choice this time. But I didn't cast the spell to prevent your regeneration, we will meet again." He says honorably. Nodding slightly he turns to the fast asleep Fluttershy, who has a light content smile on her muzzle. Rose Thorn smiles warmly at the given sight. "I'm glad you're safe." He whispers as he walks over to her. And uses his magic to lift her and her friend into the air. A chirp is heard and he looks to the blue bird, who had flown back down and now flies before RoseThorn. He smiles at it as it seems to give a salute. "ah! Maximus! learned how to fly! and have caught on quite well I see." he comments casually. The bird, Maximus, nods towards Fluttershy and makes a chirp. "yes I figured she taught you." RoseThorn chuckles warmly. Maximus chirps a reply. "hahah! yes yes indeed." the unicorn laughs and pauses, "well, let us get off. Her home is too far for tonight. Let us go to our home. yes?" He says. The bird chirps in confirmation and makes off after RoseThorn, who began walking to the forest. He levitates Fluttershy and Angel on top of his back and walks quietly into the forest. *end chapter 1"


	2. Chapter 2

**From author: Chapter 2 replaced. It may be missing some things. Will update again possibly. Feedback?  
**  
RoseThorn has carried them a mile before he came upon a run down stone path with many cracks and patches of grass growing through them. The trees formed a dark and evil seeming arch over the path he was on. The knotted and almost life like trees around him almost seem to literally shift their gaze else where as his own falls upon them. His own sharp gaze cutting right into them and seeming to mentally break them. As if out respect or even out of fear of him they turn. The loud creaking of their old branches twisting and trying to move out of the way as He walks over the path.

Rose Thorn after some time of travelling along the rugged and over grown path makes it to a wall that was further down at the end of it. A black iron gate in the wall shuts the everfree out of the perimeter. The forest surrounds but does not come into any contact with this wall. It appeared ancient, but well kept. Made of strong stone. About three times RoseThorns own height. Many runes were engraved inside of the stone all around the wall reading, "Sanctuary" to those who may still be able to understand them.  
The gate was half of the height of the wall. The lock on the gate appears to have a very complicated system. He positions himself before the gate and unlocks it with his magic through a series of clicking and latching. Different levers visibly unlatching and latching onto different latches. 'Click' The click that signifies that the gate is open sounds loudly, several hooks that were latched onto other mechanisms which were attached to the stone wall all unhook at once and the gate shifts automatically out of the way. A system of pullies and gears spin quickly as the gate springs open.  
Fluttershy and Angel remain asleep on top of RoseThorns' back while Maximus was flying around above in the cool air. Rose Thorn enters into the property and the gate closes, his magic fades and the gate automatically locks itself back into place. Sealing shut to prevent anything from getting in. He peers around his peaceful home. The entire outside of the home within the great wall appeared to be an enchanted garden. A peaceful and beautiful grove of trees and plants of all sorts of color and bearing fruits or vegetables of a great variety. A lush dark and healthy green grass grows on the rich soil. Providing a soft and comfortable feel on ones hooves or feet of any sort. It was a wide and open grove, easy to walk through and see distance from wall to wall. Blue and red flowers grew on the tall trees. Many other flowers of all colors reside on the ground. All seeming to be well kept and healthy.  
The path past the gate was now made of un-chiseled, perfectly flat and round stone stones grouped together. The path leads to the great home which is centered in the grove. A Path breaks off and leads to a gazebo which is surrounded by bright and large roses. A pond stationed nearby, which has a creek that runs out of it, and around the home and back into it. The feel was clear and cool, uplifting. It was good. Mystical; majestic. Many words of good meaning can describe this sanctuary.  
The building was equally seemingly ancient but well kept. Lush green vines grew up the stone walls and around the stained glass church like windows. Its castle like exterior with a wooden, saddle roof which also seemed to have been morphed with a curb roof design. The reddish orange of the attached tiles mixed with the green vines added all the more majesty and myth.  
RoseThorn finishes gazing at his home and proceeds down the rock path and up into the home. The door opens effortlessly by his magic and he enters. The inside seemed to be a tavern in the first room with a tall ceiling and separate bedrooms on either side. A fireplace makes up the center of the floor. Lightly burning coals that glow a reddish hue warm the whole of the home. Comfortable chairs for ponies are placed around it. He passes this room and enters into a great labyrinth of hallways and rooms. Many seeming to be studies or libraries. The ones where the doors were not locked anyways. Some seemed to be fitting rooms for armor or armories themselves. Filled with wide varieties of arms or armor. All appeared unused. Like they have been sitting there for many years.  
He maneuvers successfully through the labyrinth and enters a secluded room which was separate from the rest. The south western most corner made up the doorway, causing the room to take a sort of pentagonal shape rather than a square. The northern and eastern walls were made up of tall stain glass windows which had imprints of blooming trees. Small magically lit torches were placed in each corner, and a bed was centered on the straight section of the western wall. Facing eastward.

RoseThorn walks over to this bed quietly and un-tucks the nicely spread sheets with his magic, while simultaneously levitating Fluttershy and Angel off of his back. He slides her into the bed gently. He tucks her inside the thin, light sheets using his magic, placing the blankets softly over her. Doing so softly and tenderly. He slides Angel in next to her and does the same.

Though a great and powerful unicorn he may seem, there is much more to him than what originally meets the eye of any who gaze on him. For at first glance, many would naturally fear him and try to avoid the unicorn, but after he or another pony makes and attempt to make contact of any form with each other, they soon discover that RoseThorn is no more than a gentle giant. Meek, Humble, and ready to defend his friends and Equestria. This is part of the reputation which he has acquired from the residents of ponyville.  
Many see him as a form of peace keeper and incredibly trustworthy. While others simply are hard to trust new ponies and would rather find out more of them through unjust investigations. Such as searching for his hidden home and eaves dropping.  
RoseThorns' friends are made up of any pony who seeks peace and friendship. His close friends are simply those who he deems worthy.  
RoseThorn finishes with Fluttershy and Angel and overlooks them to make sure that all is proper as well as in order. He looks them over, and is reminded by their peaceful sleep on why he loves Equestria. The peace and love in this world gives him reason to defend it.

He looks them over more and smiles at the sense of security they now seem to have. He gives a small, satisfied smile and turns slowly towards the door, looking them over as long as he could. For their state of sleep almost seemed to bring peace to his peace less heart. He begins for the door and stealthily like a shadow retreats to the opening.  
As he leaves the room he stops as he feels something in the back of his head urging him to look back. He follows the urge and turns his head back to get one last look of the resting visitors, expecting something to be wrong, but instead of something wrong, his eyes only rest on the peacefully sleeping Fluttershy. A strange feeling then overcomes him by surprise. His eyes lock on her face and his heart admires the beauty she provides. The beauty which glows from her. The inside of his fortress exterior melts in emotion as his heart is connected with hers. Immediately his mind, being trained and sharpened to comprehend any mysteries of knowledge, comes to the realization that this feeling within him, and the feeling that he feels for this mare could very well be a form of love. But even with that he wasn't sure what it was. This is something he has read and wrote great deals about, but had never truly experienced through his long life, not this particular kind of love.  
The immediate engagement of this feeling and his body, though his mind mentally prepared, suffer slight circumstances as his breathing becomes slightly heavier and uneasy. His cheeks warm and become red with emotion. He closes his eyes as he controls his body from this powerful emotion, despite his own love for this unfamiliar feeling he does not know whether he should embrace it just yet due to other circumstances. With it being so foreign, as well as current events.  
Maximus has taken notice of the different behavior and has flown up on top of Rose Thorns head, with a concerned and caring like look he chirps a question to get his attention. Rose Thorn opens his eyes slowly and looks up at him with a majestic glint within them and gives a light heartened smile. A smile with a hidden brightness to it which Maximus hasn't seen before.  
Maximus wasn't sure what he saw in his friends eyes as he looked down at them, but his eyes seemed to literally change colors from the bright blue that they used to be to a hot pink, to red, white, then other colors of random patterns, and straight back to the bright blue. Only the blue seemed to be even brighter. Seemingly glowing in the darkness.  
The glint that previously resided within them slowly seems to be returning into its normally sharp state, and the color changing settled. "I don't entirely know what it is Maximus." He says in a soft and quiet whisper as he shifts his gaze out the door and begins to slowly walk with a poetically thoughtful stride through the darkened and old hallways. The door closes softly behind him. Maximus chirps an understanding chirp and falls silent as RoseThorn walks.  
When he left, Fluttershys' eyes peeped open and watched him leave. As he left out of sight, she immediately felt a sense of sadness, loss, departure, and experienced a similar urge that Rose Thorn had felt once his eyes laid on her just moments before. She too felt a connection, and felt drawn to him. To her own convenience Angel was still soundly sleeping because she grew greatly red and her breathing became uneasy as her heart sped up due to the great wave of emotion. She wanted to embrace it, but was afraid naturally and was unsure of the outcome. She didn't know what to do. "I should talk to my friends about it first..." she whispers what she decides softly to herself and she allows sleep to overcome her as she ponders more on the feeling. Just before sleep completely overcame her, a happy smirk inched its way more onto her muzzle as she continued thinking and she whispered with her gentle and clear voice,"Rosethorn..." she giggles softy and she sleeps happily.

Back in the hallway where Rose Thorn walks quietly like a shadow through the darkly lit hallways of his library like house with a thoughtful stride and expression. After passing several doors he enters into another room that branched off of the hallway. The room appears to have magically lit lanterns with a purple like fire glowing in each corner of the room. They appear dimmed despite the size of the flame, which brilliantly burns eternally. The frame of each was a silver like metal that surrounded the whole flame, a few holes engraved in these covers allowed the light to escape. The room, like any other, had books stacked against walls on all sides, but one. On the far wall from the entrance of the room were stands that had armor on each of them. All of different shapes and variants, some for unicorns, others for earth, pegasi, and even alicorns. Each seeming to have specific modifications for specific missions, uses, or purposes.  
Meaning, some appeared excellent for taking heavy blows of any sort, while others appeared to be nimble and excellent for fast and swift movement, and others were in between. One of the stands was empty, this must have been the set that he was wearing. A small desk with many papers and old appearing journals was at the far left corner, and a long table against the far right wall with weaponry, artifacts, ink canisters and quil pens. A bed was next to this. The entrance was centered on the southern side of the room. There were no windows. RoseThorn walks into the room, at the carved bookshelves, to all of his books and journals, to each set of armor, and to every artifact. "Everything is in check" he says. Maximus then flys over to the desk in the corner, where a stand was built just for him to rest on and lands there. RoseThorn walks over to the desk, simultaneously removing his helmet and hovering it over to rest on the empty stand. His white mane freely flows with his movement. Stationed just before his desk, he continues to appear in a trance, seemingly staring off into deep space. His cheeks still grew warm despite the attempt to oppress it. This feeling of love was powerful within him, and he liked the feeling. He longed to embrace it, but he was unsure of an outcome. It would complicate things, but it would give him a new reason and a new strength. Maximus from his pedestal that he had flown to now studied RoseThorns expression further. Having been trained by RoseThorn, his senses and intelligence were also very astute. Because of this training he was more able than others to discern RoseThorns thoughts. "Chirp?" The little blue bird speaks in his tongue. RoseThorn answers sharply, as well as confidently. "Yes, I am." RoseThorns gaze shifts across his books and journals thoughtfully. "Blichirp?" Another question from Maximus, a light anticipation behind his voice. RoseThorn stops his gaze as he thinks about his little friends' question. "I am in love. I think. If this is what love feels like, I believe it is." RoseThorn states to Maximus, as well as himself. The true realization was revealed to him through the amount of thought he had put in it within the small amount of time that the emotion struck his heart and melted it. Maximus smiles merrily and fluffs his feathers, an excited chirp comes out of him. RoseThorn smiles meekly. A calming warmth radiating from him that could very well calm great beasts. His horn ignites softly, a calm and controlled light protrudes around it and the dimmed fires grow brighter to a normally lit room.  
"Chirp?" Maximus with a happiness asks. "I don't know when I will tell her. The outcome is uncertain, you know why I'm here." RoseThorn answers thoughtfully, a deep and almost hidden sorrow appeared to trouble him as he answered. The sadness behind the answer, and the answer itself, troubled Maximus as he remembers the task. The birds happiness is dimmed substantially and he looks off to the floor. RoseThorn, despite the great sadness and pain that troubles him, continues to be calm and collected. A fortress, unharmed, unscathed by emotion on the outside. A sigh escapes his lips and he turns to the stands of armor where he decides to walk over to the empty one. He feels something in the forest. A disturbance which he needs to investigate. His suspicions will be confirmed with this.  
His horn lights up with a blueish hue and the aura surrounds the armor that he is wearing, piece by piece his armor comes of slowly. The unlatching and loosening the straps and allowing the pieces to be carried by the blue power up to its designated place on the stand. His torso armor is last, but remains on as he peers to the covered set of armor and remembers a piece of his past.  
Voices echo through-out his mind. Screams of pain, yells of rage, clambering of armor and clinging of swords in combat. All seem to mold together as he allows himself to think of it. The thoughts continue all together, the noise of them seeming to grow louder and louder in his mind until one final sentence, full of darkness and evil; deep and clear; rings out loudly "My apprentice... my SON" an evil chuckle rings out and RoseThorn snaps back from his past with a twitch. His breathing remained level, his pulse calm.  
The twitch had jerked his head away from the cloaked armor. He looks back at it, only instead of remembrance, a hatred burns inside of his eyes. A fire of justice. Looking down at the old floor he takes a soothing breath. "I know you're still alive.. I can feel it.. I will end you.." He says to himself. Though who he speaks of was defeated, his spirit remains. And as any evil mind will try to do, it intends to return even more powerful. RoseThorn aims to halt this.  
Maximus hears and knows exactly what he means and what his intentions are.  
Calmed, he takes his final piece of armor and lays it on the stand. RoseThorn closes his eyes as the fires dim quickly around the room, as though to hide something or to prepare him for the darkness, and briefly he speaks, "goodnight Maximus, keep watch over Fluttershy. I have things to do as you are aware of." the bird chirps in reply a similar farewell. The strapping on of armor can be heard, the tightening and light clinking of the plate metal and iron rings of chain mail. Then the soft and quiet padding of hoof steps on the wooden floor. The quiet opening and closing of the door can be heard. Though his departure was quite sudden due to the circumstance, this was nothing new to Maximus. It was a very common occurring thing, and he was in complete understanding of the circumstances and is quite positive that RoseThorn will manage due to the endless training of the body and mind. But he knows it wont end tonight, this was but an investigation.

* * *

Fluttershy awakens slowly as the soft breeze and the sunlight's rays of the newly born morning enters into the medieval designed house. Angel continues to rest peacefully on top a small white feather stuffed pillow. Stretching, Fluttershy let's out soft and tired sighs and moans as she expands her limbs out in different directions in somewhat of a graceful manner. Stretching her back, her legs, and her wings. Then she finishes it up with a soft and delicate yawn.  
Looking around the room, she takes in the unusual scene calmly. Seeing the castle like interior with the stain glass windows which allow the sun light to pass through brilliantly. The many shapes fanned out on the floor of the room. Her memory is now refreshed and she knows of where she is at. "This must be his house.." she says quietly to herself taking notice of many items which she has seen him with during his visits to town. Though familiar these were there was a multitude of items which were foreign, but these didn't bring much attention from her.  
RoseThorn had made several visits to ponyville, but had never allowed any to visit his own home. He enjoyed the company of the ponies in that little town. It reminded him of the good in the world. Despite this he wished that few or none knew where he lived. Though a few, such as a certain cyan blue Pegasus, attempted to follow him or search for it, they were never successful. Eventually they gave up, mainly because it was his wish that his homes location remained unknown. So for reasons unknown, hidden it remained. This would be the first time that any pony besides him, or its old inhabitants, had been there.

A door can be heard opening far down the hall faintly. Fluttershy jumped slightly at the faint creaking and shutting of the front door. She immediately calms and listens to who it may be and wonders whether she should go out and meet him or wait for him to get her. She decides to wait, being unable to make a for sure decision.  
The light padding of hoof steps can be heard shuffling incredibly quietly through the halls. Though the steps were stealthy they also sounded casual. As though the owner of them was simply experienced at being quiet and it was a natural thing for them.  
A door opens down the hall. It closes softly. *that has to be RoseThorn* Fluttershy thinks to herself. *should I go see him and tell him that I'm awake?* she makes a thoughtful and questioning expression.  
Fluttershy decides to go out and let him know, kindly though of course.  
She walks to the door and opens it. It was surprisingly light and easy to open despite its size. She walked into the poorly lit hallway. No torches lit it. Only sunlight or torches from other rooms provided any light. The hall wasn't hard to see however. It had a dusk or dawn appearance. Flags with several different symbols and runes on each one hung on the walls on each side. All appearing tattered and worn. The place seemed like a ghost town.  
Fluttershy was slightly uneasy as she walked through the hallway quietly trying to discern which room he had gone in. She comes up to one which she could hear movement and the flapping of wings. Maximus must have been awake with him.  
She taps lightly on the door as not to startle them. Everything went silent. She then decides to speak softly, "Uhm- RoseThorn?"  
Immediately an answer comes from behind the door, as well as the quick strapping and putting on of armor. "Yes Fluttershy?" RoseThorns deep and gentle voice calls out clearly from behind the closed door. She is relieved that at least it was him. Truly she didn't plan on what to do after she had let him know that she was awake so she had to think for a moment. This causes RoseThorn to pause what he was doing and ask, "Is there something wrong?" he listens intently. "oh uhm, no nothings wrong.." she answers. Enlightened that he shows concern for her.  
She can hear the straps finish tightening and the armor fasten onto his body. The door opens and he stands tall before her. A friendly look presides on his face. He wears a different set of armor which is a shining silver color with a faint blueish hue. It covers everywhere but his legs save the knee and shin guards.  
The shoulders have a Centurion roman guard kind of design. His torso had a similar design. The hip was covered with sections of plate armor on each side of his body. His spine defended by a slender section of scale armor. Anywhere else covered with mail. Vine designs trailed all across the armor.  
Runes were engraved on each shoulder and the torso. If any pony could read the ancient writing it would read on the left shoulder, "armor of peace" on the right, "armor of justice" and on the torso, engraved in the center, "armor of light." If the helmet were present it would read "armor of a warrior"  
Fluttershy didn't pay much attention to the different armor, as he always has on a different set. It was nothing truly new to her or any pony.  
"So is there something that you need?" RoseThorn asks calmly. Fluttershy tries to find a response but RoseThorn continues on with another question instead, "are you hungry?"  
It was then that she realized that she felt a light pain in her stomach. She allowed the previous question go and answers, relieved somewhat, "yes I am a bit.." she says turning her head away slightly of guilt and shyness.  
RoseThorn simply smiles warmly and walks out of the room and softly closes the door. Fluttershy caught a glimpse of Maximus, who was sleeping soundly on the stand that was there for him. She figured that he had fallen back to sleep, unaware that he had been sound asleep since RoseThorn left that night.  
"come with me then, I will make you something to eat" RoseThorn says warmly as he walks down the hall towards the front of the house. Fluttershy follows behind closely "oh you don't have to really, its fine" she says with an assuring smile and lowered head. He chuckles warmly and answers, "I know, I want to." He gives her a cheerful glance and continues walking.  
Fluttershy accepts his answer and they enter the room which had the fireplace in the floor. "you may take a seat where ever you may like, I will be out with your breakfast shortly." He says as he begins for another door and stations himself just outside of it facing her. She looks around and decides to pick a seat that was next to the fire. He opens the door with his magic after he sees that she is comfortable. "please don't go into any other rooms" he asks politely as he backs into the other room.  
Fluttershy smiles and nods. "I wont" she says reassuringly. RoseThorn smiles back as a sign of trust and the door closes. She is now alone in the room. The light glow of the burning coals illuminating shadows onto the old walls and doors.  
The eerie quiet unsettles her slightly. The faint whistle of the wind blowing through the halls making it sound as though there were others in the room breathing calmly.  
She peers around slowly and imagines what this place used to be. A tavern it may seem, but with it missing other needed items for it to be one it most certainly wasn't one. It appeared to be a monastery, But if this were the case then who would build it out here in the middle of the everfree? unless it is even older than the forest itself.  
She is startled from her thoughts when she spots Angel walking out rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes. Fluttershy smiles and gets up to hug him. Angel hugs back and looks around with an awe struck like look. She smiles at his state. "how was your sleep?" she asks. The little bunny makes a motion that it was good. She smiles some more.  
The door that RoseThorn had gone through opens and he comes out. A couple of plates holding a serving of fruits hovered in front of him. "ah! I knew your friend would be up shortly so I went ahead and made up another plate for him." He says merrily and the plates float to the two and levitate just before them. Fluttershy immediately noticed that he didn't get any for himself and worries a bit. Even he may be used to eating at separate times or had already eaten, she still feels the need to ask. "You're not hungry? Aren't you going to eat?"  
RoseThorn smiles at her concern and answers, "I'm fine. There will be another time for me."  
Fluttershy looks him over and accepts his answer. She and Angel eat silently and are amazed at the fresh taste of the fruits. They were the same fruits that they have eaten before, but yet they seemed to taste totally different. The flesh seemed to give them a great boost of energy and cured their thirst. It was almost though that they were set to climb a mountain with no breaks.  
RoseThorn saw the expression on their faces and smiled mischievously, "Enjoy the fruit?" He asks with similar mischief. The two friends look at him and nod, "yes! how do they taste so delicious?" Fluttershy asks. "They look like any other fruit." She is completely sideswiped by their taste.  
He chuckles warmly and tells them some history. "The ponies who used to live here were that of an ancient order. Sworn to defend the innocent and all this land from evil or wrong doers. These fruit were their main source of food. None of it is enchanted, not even the soil. The wall only keeps the evil of the everfree out. It is a mystery on how the fruit grows to be so satisfying here, and not anywhere else. To those who aren't part of the order anyways." He finishes at a cliff hanger.  
"W-what? really? How do you know this?" Fluttershy questions as though she were a filly trying to find the end to an exciting story.  
RoseThorn simply smiles with ever more mischief in his eyes and chuckles. "Finish up your food, I need to get you home." He says informatively as he leaves the room. Fluttershy lets it slide accepting defeat and continues eating the satisfying fruit. Her friends must be worried. *I need to let them know that i'm okay... I need to let them know what happened.* She thinks to herself. The short piece of history remaining in the back of her mind. *is he hiding something? its none of my business, but, is he?* these questions and others cycle through her mind, But she decides to allow it pass.  
Though she felt something for him, out of respect of privacy she will allow him to tell her when she is ready. She feels that this was his intention.  
And truly it was. RoseThorn wants the truth to be known, piece by piece.

*end chapter 2*


End file.
